The above referenced application discloses a method and apparatus for producing images. Such apparatus utilizes a moving imaging member which includes a dielectric layer and a conductive layer maintained at a reference potential such as ground. A substantially uniform layer of charged toner particles is deposited onto the dielectric layer. The uniform layer of toner particles is then imagewise heated with a scanning, intensity-modulated laser beam which softens selected toner particles. This causes the selected toner particles to be lightly tacked to the dielectric layer.
In order to reveal the image, those toner particles which are not lightly tacked to the imaging member (nonselected toner particles) must be removed from the imaging member. This is accomplished by a magnetic brush which utilizes magnetic carrier particles. Typically, a large quantity of nonselected toner particles must be removed from the imaging member in a short period of time in order to efficiently produce images. A problem in removing the charged, nonselected toner particles from the imaging member is that these toner particles are electrostatically attracted toward the conductive layer. Because the dielectric layer is an insulator, the charged, nonselected toner particles cannot be discharged. As a result, it is more difficult and time consuming to remove the charged, nonselected toner particles from the imaging member to reveal the image.